Amigo Secreto
by nani27
Summary: Nunca pense que esa celebracion tan importante para nosotros iba a traer consigo la alegria mas grande de mi vida... Despues de todo se lo tengo que agradecer a mi amigo secreto


Había un revuelo total en mi salón. No se estaba organizando un evento precisamente pero si algo que considerábamos importante y especial para cada uno de nosotros. El día del amor y la amistad, algo idéntico al san Valentín pero con la diferencia que en esta fecha homenajeamos más a nuestros amigos que a nuestros enamorados y eso era algo sagrado para nuestra amistad. Aun faltaban algunos días para la fecha exacta pero por eso era el revuelo de mi salón, íbamos a jugar _amigo secreto._

- ¡Ey chicos! – dijo Natsumi la presidente de la clase, todos nos sentamos y nos callamos como si de repente la que hablara fuera una maestra o alguien con autoridad – como saben hoy es 1 de septiembre y el 18 celebramos el día del amor y la amistad – todos gritamos y algunos silbaron, ese día también se haría una gran fiesta pero solo para nuestro curso – como saben vamos a jugar amigo secreto. Para los que no saben todos escriben en un papel su nombre y lo ponen aquí – dijo señalando la bolsa que llevaba.

- ¿y quien va a repartir los nombres? – pregunto un chico nuevo que no conocía nuestras tradiciones.

- ¡yo por supuesto! – exclamo entre indignada y divertida – a cada uno le va a salir una persona, esa va a ser su amigo secreto pero antes de empezar vamos a dejar las reglas claras – todos asentimos y no murmuramos nada – primero, por nada del mundo se van a dejar descubrir de su amigo secreto – todos volvimos a asentir – segundo, no se le cuenta a nadie quien le toco, muchas veces por eso nos descubren rápido – todos asentimos pero reímos nadie cumplía esa regla – tercero, todos los días se endulza a tu amigo secreto.

- ¿Podemos endulzar con besos? – pregunto Fumma y todos reímos

- ¡Claro! Incluso si a ti te sale un chico Fumma – dijo mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, a lo que todos reímos y Fumma puso cara de asco.

- Les digo de una vez – volvió a tomar la palabra Natsumi – que se puede dar tanto endulzada de sal como de dulce – todos la miramos confundidos – es decir podemos dar cualquier cosa de comer desde golosinas hasta comidas como pizzas y demás – todos exclamamos un ahhh sonoro – y cuarta y ultima regla – todos la miramos con expectativa – los regalos y el descubrir quien te tiene a ti se hace en la fiesta de ese sábado – todos aplaudimos – Kinomoto ¿me podrías decir en donde quedamos de hacer la fiesta?

- En la casa de Eriol – respondo yo mientras todos gritamos de emoción.

Y es que la casa/mansión de Eriol es el lugar perfecto para realizar una fiesta, grande, espacioso, con piscina y por sobre todo mi amigo vive prácticamente solo allí ya que sus padres casi siempre se la pasan viajando.

- Bueno ¡ya! – Grito Natsumi – se que están muy emocionados pero si no se callan no puedo empezar a repartir los nombres – todos nos callamos en un segundo y nos sentamos – bueno, voy fila por fila y ustedes sacan el nombre y una ultima cosa, desde hoy se comienza a endulzar.

Ella comenzó a pasar puesto por puesto mientras cada uno sacaba el papelito. Alguien detrás de mí me lanzo papelitos a lo que yo me gire con una gran sonrisa.

Mi mejor amigo/amor secreto me sonreía. Sabía que yo adoraba esta fecha por lo que también teníamos una tradición especial los dos. Se apoyo sobre la mesa y me comenzó a mirar divertido y yo claramente empezaba a sentir los colores llegar a mi cara.

- Últimamente te sonrojas por nada Sakura – yo río nerviosamente - ¿No será que tienes algún enamorado y no me has contado?

- Sabes que si fuera así a ti seria el primero al que le contaría – claro que seria así si no fuera él quien me gustara.

- Debes estar muy emocionada con este juego y más con esa fiesta – miro de reojo a Eriol.

Últimamente a él le enfadaba si algún chico se me acercaba y más si me quedaba sola con Eriol y eso que era su mejor amigo

– O también el lugar donde se va a realizar la fiesta – yo iba a responder pero en esos momentos se acerco Natsumi.

- Kinomoto tu turno – puso en frente de mi la bolsa – saca un papelito.

Yo obedecí, tarde un poco en escogerlo porque deseaba y rogaba a todos los dioses que me tocara el. No lo abrí inmediatamente porque no quería desilusionarme si no me salía el y Natsumi me miro esperando que lo hiciera. Ella misma no iba a romper sus reglas pero es que tenia que asegurarse que no nos tocara a nosotros mismos porque sino tendríamos que repetir nuevamente el sorteo.

- Sakura ábrelo ya – me insistía el. Suspire y leí el nombre. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y de la emoción de ver en ese pedazo de papel el nombre de _Shaoran Li_ – ¿Quién te salio? – dijo el tratando de leer mi papel, inmediatamente aleje el papel y Natsumi lo regaño.

- ¡Li! Estas a punto de romper la regla numero dos – lo señalo con su dedo y el frunció el ceño – otra advertencia mas y te saco del juego – yo reí y el me miro con enojo – ahora saca tu papel – el obedeció con fastidio y abrió el papel rápido, leyó el nombre y no se porque se sonrojo a lo que Natsumi y yo reímos – tal parece que Li y Kinomoto sacaron a la persona que querían.

Después de eso ella siguió con la ronda pasando por Eriol, Tomoyo y los demás que aun faltaban. Oí que Shaoran suspiraba y miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa, me causo curiosidad eso ya que el casi nunca sonríe, por eso me apoye en su mesa y lo mire con una sonrisa.

- Estas feliz por la persona que te toco – el giro para verme - ¿Quién te toco? – iba a coger el papel pero el no lo permitió y me miro directamente a los ojos por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Si estoy feliz porque me toco la persona que quería – sonrió – pero no te voy a decir quien es – yo hice un puchero y el rió – además esto tómalo como un castigo porque me hiciste regañar.

Yo bufe y me gire para mirar al frente. Me dedique a pensar en muchas cosas – entre ellas Shaoran – e inclusive no era conciente si me hablaban o me molestaban, estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos.

La siguiente hora de clase no vino el profesor así que me dedique a dormir un rato. De repente sentí que me zarandeaban un poco y logre abrir mis ojos. A los únicos que vi ahí fueron a Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran quienes reían por lo bajo.

- Cada día es mas difícil despertarte – dijo Tomoyo y ellos hicieron más sonora su risa – vamos a almorzar y de paso nos cuentas quien te toco – agarre mi almuerzo y empezamos a salir del salón.

- No les voy a decir – Tomoyo puso sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y me miro con una ceja levantada.

- No me digas que ahora empezaras a respetar las reglas de Natsumi – negó con la cabeza y suspiro – estas rompiendo con nuestra propia tradición.

- No solo ella Tommy – dijo Eriol – también Shaoran no quiere decirnos – mi amigo lo miro mal y Eriol paro y negó con la cabeza – esto esta muy raro.

- No insistan que de todos modos no les voy a decir – dije y luego saque mi lengua infantilmente – mas bien vamos a comer – cuando ellos dejaron de mirar yo le guiñe un ojo a Tomoyo quien capto que luego le contaría.

_**5 de Septiembre…**_

Ya habían pasado 5 días y me encontraba muy feliz. Mi amigo secreto siempre me daba muy buenas endulzadas y siempre me mandaba a decir que ojala esos "pequeños" dulces me alegraran el día, misión que era cumplida en su totalidad. A Shaoran también lo había endulzado muy bien con chocolates que son su dulce favorito.

Llegue a mi casillero y cuando lo abrí me encontré con una montaña de dulces de fresa y una rosa que tenia una nota pegada.

"_**Te preguntaras el porque de la rosa, sencillo, tu y esta flor se parecen en muchas cosas. Si lo averiguas te habrás ganado la endulzada mas grande de tu vida. Tienes plazo de descubrirlo hasta la hora del receso. Att: Tu amigo secreto"**_

Llegue a mi salón aun pensativa, una rosa y yo. Me preguntaba en que nos pareceríamos. Me acerque a mi asiento y aun pensativa acomode mis cosas sin percatarme de la presencia de mis amigos. Me senté y aun mi cabeza le daba vuelta a ese acertijo o adivinanza.

- ¡Sakura ha llegado temprano! – Dice Eriol mientras poco a poco vuelvo al mundo real - ¿No será una clara señal de que se acerca el fin del mundo? – le doy una mala mirada pero luego suspiro.

- Siento no haberlos saludado pero – me puse seria cosa rara en mi – hay un asunto que me tiene dando vueltas en la cabeza – les mostré la nota y la leyeron con mucha atención.

- Pero si es tan sencillo – dice Tommy y yo le di una de mis miradas de _si es tan fácil dilo_ – una rosa es delicada, tierna, hermosa – suspiro y agarro mis manos – y también es divina como tu.

- Si Sak, una rosa es algo tan especial y algo que a muchos agradan – Tomoyo asintió y Eriol me sonrío – con tu personalidad es muy difícil que no le agrades a alguien.

- Además – esta vez hablo Shaoran – una rosa es muestra de afecto, amor seguramente tu le gustas a tu amigo secreto – cuando dijo esto, un sonrojo apareció en su perfecto rostro.

- ¿Ustedes creen? – Todos ellos asintieron y yo volví a sonreír - ¡Te amo amigo secreto y gracias! – Todos me miraron extrañados mientras que Eriol y Tomoyo reían y Shaoran se sonrojaba aun con más fuerza.

_**10 de Septiembre…**_

Mi amigo secreto tenía razón. Las endulzadas que siguieron después del día de la rosa eran como para no comer en días, desde chocolates, chicles, bombones hasta malteadas, almuerzos completos y hubo días en que todo esto fue al tiempo. En cuanto a mis endulzadas siempre eran cosas que yo preparaba o grandes cantidades de chocolate.

Tomoyo me decía que Shaoran y yo éramos los que teníamos las endulzadas más deliciosas del curso y era verdad. Ella reía porque a veces de mis endulzadas ella le daba a su amigo secreto que resulto ser Fumma ¡que casualidad! Porque ella molesta mucho al pobre.

Ya era casi hora de la salida y aun no me endulzaban cosa que me ponía muy triste. Reí ante el recuerdo que muchos en mi clase dicen que no los endulzan ellos no endulzan y arman pequeñas pataletas.

Mi práctica con las porristas había acabado hacia 10 minutos y me encontraba esperando a Tomoyo quien salía de su práctica con el coro, y a Shaoran y Eriol quienes eran capitán y subcapitan en el equipo de soccer. De repente veo a Shaoran corriendo hacia mí con un helado, un chocolate y otra flor pero esta era de cerezo.

- Sak… - dijo mi amigo cuando llego a donde me encontraba, espero un momento mientras su respiración se normalizaba – esto te lo manda tu amigo secreto – me entrego con lo que lo había visto correr – dice que lo disculpes por no habértelo dado mas temprano – yo lo mire atentamente y me percate que no me miraba.

- Shao ¿te pasa algo? – el me miro y se sonrojo – es que lo digo porque no me miras casi cuando hablamos.

- Na-nada no me pa-pasa nada – en eso mis demás amigos llegaron.

- A la pequeña Sakura mas que endulzada parece que se le están declarando – dijo Yamasaki a lo que Shaoran desvío la mirada y yo me sonroje – ya era hora – yo los mire confundida.

- Descuida – dijo Chiharu – en su momento lo entenderás ¿verdad Shaoran? – todos rieron y Shaoran se sonrojo a mas no poder.

- Ahora el que se sonroja por nada eres tu – dije recordando el comentario de hacia 10 días y todos rieron.

_**15 de Septiembre…**_

Ya estábamos contando los días para la grandiosa fiesta que como ya había mencionado se haría en la mansión de Eriol. Todos estábamos muy emocionados y no parábamos de hablar de lo buena que estaría. Otra vez tendríamos una hora libre por no se que cosas y nosotros aprovechábamos para charlar. Natsumi llamo nuestra atención porque al parecer iba a dar unos anuncios.

- Chicos como saben ya dentro de 4 días será la gran fecha – todos hicimos alboroto – y como todos saben la gran celebración será llevada a cabo en la Mansión Hiraguisawa – Eriol se paro y nosotros aplaudimos – vamos a dejar claro que ese día se darán los regalos y nos descubriremos pero por favor no sean tacaños con el regalo.

- Eso es verdad – dijo Rika – a mi el año anterior me dieron de regalo una libreta de apuntes y un brillo labial – todos reímos por eso, a mi amiga le habían dado el regalo mas barato.

- Para evitarnos esos inconvenientes vamos a hacer una cosa – dijo Natsumi poniéndose seria – Cada uno va a nombrar lo que le gustaría de regalo y la persona que lo tenga puede decidir si darle eso o algo del mismo valor ¿de acuerdo todos? – Asentimos – entonces comencemos por aquí – dijo señalando a su derecha.

Así uno a uno empezó a decir que le gustaría recibir. Unos decían que ropa, otros decían sobre artículos curiosos que veían en la calle, pero la verdad no les puse mucha atención.

Mire a mi amiga Tomoyo que estaba concentrada dibujando algo, yo le mande en un papel escrito preguntándole que hacia y ella me respondió que era el bosquejo de un vestido hecho especialmente para mi. La mire y reí nerviosamente, siempre había sido la modelo de Tomoyo, pero ya me había acostumbrado. Siento que alguien me llama pero como aun sigo ida no se quien es.

- Sak, ya va a ser tu turno – escuche que me susurraba Shaoran – yo lo mire confundido y el me señalo al frente, entendí que dentro de poco me iba a tocar a mi decir que quería de regalo.

- Kinomoto ¿a ti que te gustaría que te regalaran? – pregunto Natsumi.

- Pues… - un chico me interrumpió.

- Pide lo que quieras hermosa que por ti daríamos el mundo entero – yo sentí que mi cara ardía y no precisamente de fiebre mientras que muchos otros chicos lo apoyaban.

- Bueno déjenla hablar – decía una chica un poco furiosa.

- Deja los celos para después – muchos rieron ante el comentario pero entonces Natsumi les regalo una mirada fría.

- Si no van a dejar a Kinomoto hablar no seguimos con esto – todos enmudecieron y ella me miro fijamente – sigue Kinomoto.

- La verdad pues… - agache mi mirada no me gustaba que todos me observaran – a mi amigo secreto le quiero decir que lo que me quiera regalar va a estar bien – Natsumi me iba a interrumpir pero seguí hablando – de todos modos estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que me ha regalado en estos días.

- Bien ya saben – dijo la presidenta de la clase – a Kinomoto le pueden dar cualquier cosa – suspiro y miro a Shaoran – Li tu turno.

- Yo también pido lo de Sakura – dijo serio – con tal que de regalo todo esta bien – todos reímos y el incluso río un poco. Y así seguimos hasta que todos hablaron sobre lo que querían.

_**18 de Septiembre…**_

¡Por fin el gran día había llegado! Ya tenía el regalo para Shaoran, iba a ser una bufanda hecha por mi, una invitación a comer y un reloj que hacia días había visto el y me había confesado que le gustaba.

Tomoyo estaba en mi habitación buscando accesorios que combinaran con un conjunto que según ella me quedaba precioso. Se trataba de un jeans que tenia la apariencia de desgaste, una blusa blanca con caída en un lado tipo años 80´s y unos zapatos con un tacón muy bajo para que no me cansara. Mi maquillaje iba muy natural resaltando mis ojos.

Nos dirigíamos ella y yo para la mansión de Eriol hablando de trivialidades y a la expectativa de que nos regalaran algo que en verdad nos gustara. Cuando llegamos vimos todo decorado de rojo y blanco con globos y uno que otro corazón. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos llegaran y nos pusiéramos a bailar. La verdad la estábamos pasando muy bien cuando de repente la música dejo de sonar y Natsumi agarro el micrófono.

- Yo creo que ya es hora de que nos descubramos para así poder seguir con la fiesta – todos estuvimos de acuerdo – así que quien quiere comenzar – una chica alzo la mano y así empezamos.

El que iba diciendo quien le había salido, le daba su regalo y este a su vez daba el de su amigo secreto y así sucesivamente. Muy pronto nos encontrábamos con que ya casi todos habían descubierto a su amigo secreto menos Shaoran y yo.

- Tal parece que hubo una pareja que se tenia mutuamente – dijo Eriol arrebatándole el micrófono a Natsumi – yo propongo que las personas que faltan salgan al jardín y se entreguen el regalo – Shaoran y yo asentimos sin verle ningún problema.

- Amigos – nos dijo Tomoyo – pueden demorarse el tiempo que sea necesario – yo la mire confundida ¿Por qué nadie me decía de que rayos hablaban? – Luego les entrego su regalo así que – comenzó a empujarnos hacia el jardín – vallan.

Salimos ambos cuando nos dimos cuenta que éramos los únicos en el jardín, o sea que eso quería decir que el me tenia a mi y yo a el. No pude controlar mi sonrojo e inmediatamente me puse nerviosa.

- Sacamos por deducción que nos tenemos mutuamente ¿ne? – me dijo el sonriendo y yo tímidamente asentí – bueno aquí esta tu regalo – me entrego un oso de felpa gigante, una caja de bombones de chocolate y un ramos de rosas rojas – y a parte de eso hay mas – yo abrí mis ojos ¿mas regalos que estos? – yo te quería decir que – suspiro y revolvió sus cabellos en señal de nerviosismo – desde hace un tiempo me gustas Sakura y quisiera que tu y yo fuéramos mas que amigos.

Yo me quede paralizada ¿era verdad? ¿El correspondía a mis sentimientos? ¡Si! El me quería como yo a el y aun no le respondía. ¡OH no! Se comenzaba a alejar, había malinterpretado mi silencio ¡rayos debí responderle! Alcance a atraparlo por el brazo y el giro para verme.

- Shaoran – preciso mi boca no articulaba palabra así que le di mi regalo, el pareció desilusionarse un poco, pues supongo que esperaba respuesta – yo también te quiero Shaoran – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – y claro que me encantaría ser algo mas que tu amiga.

El no necesito de algo más para abrazarme y posar sus labios en los míos. Sentía tanta calidez con ese contacto que supe que me había vuelto adicta en ese preciso instante a sus labios. Nuestro primer beso de muchos más y había sido algo maravilloso. Poco a poco el se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos con infinita ternura.

- Sabia que mi regalo iba a ser muy bueno – dijo el apoyando su frente con la mía – pero nunca imagine que lo fuera tanto – me rozo los labios y yo sonreí – gracias amiga secreta – yo hice un puchero y lo bese.

- Corrección, deberías decir: _Gracias amada novia mía _– yo reí y el rio conmigo.

Nunca pensé que esta celebración me iba a traer la alegría más grande de mi vida.

**N/A: Aquí dedicando esta historia a todos mis amiguillos por el día del amor y la amistad. Aquí en Colombia estamos acostumbrados a celebrar esta fecha más que San Valentín, pero en realidad son lo mismo solo que se celebran en fechas diferentes. **

**¿Que si me gusto? Pues no estoy muy convencida de ella pero no importa, al final ustedes son los que me dicen. Por cierto, con lo del amigo secreto algo así pasó en mi curso, a muchos no endulzaban y salían con esas amenazas además que otros se dejaban descubrir muy fácil. En fin, era un cuento completo pero la pasábamos muy bueno. Y la diferencia es que nosotros no vamos a terminar la celebración con una fiesta, sino con un mega asado o parrillada.**

**Sé que esperaban la actualización de **_**Matrimonio Arreglado**_** pero no he podido siquiera terminarlo pues me estaba preparando para el examen de estado ICFES (el cual presente el domingo 12 de septiembre) y me estoy preparando para el examen de ingreso de la Universidad Nacional que es el 2 de octubre. Por cierto rueguen por mí para que pase y para que mis resultados del ICFES sean buenos. Después de eso ya me podre relajar y dedicarme de lleno a la historia y a otros proyectos que espero publicar pronto.**

**Me extendí un poco así que ya cortó hasta aquí y les deseo a todos ustedes un FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD así no estén aquí en Colombia o no lo celebren. Se les quiere y espero leernos muy pronto. Besos y Abrazos.**


End file.
